


Strength

by laireshi



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Peggy has found her princess.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



They met like this: Peggy had knocked out two of the guys bothering her in the back alley before Diana unexpectedly arrived and took care of the last one.

“My name is Diana Prince,” she said, and then, “It seems you didn’t need my help.”

Now, weeks later, in Diana’s flat, Peggy thinks she _did_ need help—living again, after Steve. Diana gives her joy.

“Your name is very fitting,” Peggy says. “You are pretty like a princess.”

“I am a princess,” Diana says. 

Peggy almost asks, but a question will wait. This won’t.

She kisses Diana. Diana kisses back.


End file.
